The Dragon Slayer and the Death God
by Sassafras1009
Summary: A girl appears in Magnolia out of thin air, quite literally! The Dragon Slayers, Yukino, Lucy and Grey find her with fatal injuries, which Wendy and Polyusica are able to treat. She keeps saying she wants to go home but why is she still in Fiore? Some romance involved. *REWRITE* Bleach OC.
1. She fell from the sky

AN: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. I own nothing except my own original characters. If you wish to use them for anything, please contact me first (easiest way to do so is to leave a review asking I contact you as I've been harrassed before and typically keep private messaging off). This story is set at the end of "Clarity" which is a sequal to "the girl next door" if you haven't read either story, please go and read them now as you'll have a better understanding.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel laid on his back, the blue and white furred exceed, Happy was sleeping soundly next to him. Suddenly something caught Natsu's eye and blinked, trying to focus his vision before he realized exactly what he was watching.

A girl had just randomly appeared in the sky but what's more, she was falling! Not wasting a second the pink haired teen leapt to his feet and began running, clumsily tripping over his feet a little as he kept his gaze trained on the rapidly descending body from the heavens. With a final step he pushed off from the ground, and then felt the familiar sensation of Happy grabbing him under his arms.

"Let's go Happy," Natsu exclaimed.

"Go where? I don't see anything," Happy replied.

Natsu gave Happy a look of pure disbelief, how could he not see her?

"Happy, there's a girl falling from the sky! Don't tell me you've gone blind?" The pink haired teen was now pointing in what appeared to be a random direction, far as Happy was concerned. He couldn't see anything. He gingerly placed Natsu down on the ground, finding out that Gray had also been in the forest.

Now the demon slayer was looking in the same direction but he was able to see what Natsu was seeing. It was also very clear to him that neither of them would reach the girl before she landed. Both men raced towards the location, but upon arriving where she should've been looked to each other in disbelief.

Grey scowled at Natsu and asked, "did you burn her into ash flame brain?"

"What about you Ice Princess? You could've made her ice shards for all I know," Natsu shot back.

"Fire and ice just don't mix it seems. Good thing light and shadow go hand in hand," Lector's voice exclaimed.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch added.

Rogue's eyes scanned the grass before he turned around and wondered out loud, "where'd she go?"

Sting sniffed the air, and glanced around he knelt down low to the ground and dabbed at a red fluid that had fallen onto the blades of grass there. He felt the liquid between his fingers, and brought it up to his nose. The copper scent tinged with a hint of strawberries and lilies told him all he needed to know. It was definitely blood, and what was more, it was female blood.

"She's bleeding," he announced.

"You'd have to be an idiot to not see she was injured," Natsu pointed out.

"Yeah, but that could've just been she was out cold," Grey countered as he glanced around before letting out a heavy sigh before inquiring, "well what do you guys think? Split up and look?"

"We'd need more people. The larger the search the more ground we can cover," Rogue suggested.

As if on que, Wendy's young voice floated to them, "is she here?"

"I'm telling you child, you're seeing something that isn't there," Carla objected as she landed next to the others.

Gajeel's rough voice was the next to join into the frey, "Hey! Did you guys see it too?"

"I know we did," Lucy added as she and Yukino arrived.

"Well from what we can tell, she's injured and bleeding," Sting began.

"Rather a lot of blood," Rogue chimed in as he spotted several more spots of blood in the grass, now leaving a trail.

"Well it seems rather obvious then. If there's a trail, we just follow it," Grey stated as he headed off, keeping his eyes to the ground. The others followed behind him.

Far off at the heart of the woods a girl with long white hair, stained near her bangs with the red hue of blood grimaced, holding her stomach as she forced herself to her feet. Her breath was coming out in short pants as she forced herself forward towards the edge of the woods. Blood oozed over the hand that held her stomach and the fabric of her pink kimono was already saturated below her own hand with the crimson liquid.

She wet her lips by darting her tongue out along her lips as she kept moving. _'Come on. You've been hurt worse than this and lived to talk about it,'_ she coached herself as she pressed on.

She gritted her teeth and found herself positioning her body to sit on a nearby rock. 'Damn it. The soul is willing and able but this body is just too fragile. I'm not strong enough to seek help in the this body with these injuries.'

She heard voices in the distance although they seemed distorted as if time were slowing down. She spotted a blue cat walking on its hind legs.

' _A cat with blue fur who walks on its hind legs? What a strange world,'_ she thought, then immediately after, _'how is everything flipping onto its side?'_ Her vision darkened before going black.

Natsu and Sting both looked over in the direction of the rocks near a cave before they took off in a fast paced run.

"You heard it too?"

"Of course I heard it! Don't be stupid," Sting answered as he ran. They both came to a skidding halt when they saw the girl laying in the grass, it was evidently the same girl they'd seen falling from the sky but her clothes were different.

"Wendy! Hurry," Natsu yelled as he knelt next to the girl, trying to find any sign of life in her.

Sting watched her intently before stating, "She's breathing—but only just." The blue haired girl moved arrived beside Sting. She placed her opened palms out in front of her and began using her sky magic to heal her.

"She's pretty beat up. I'm thinking we should get her to Porlyusica," Natsu suggested.

"Not yet. You move her right now she won't survive it," Wendy objected. Her face softened considerably as tears pooled in her eyes while she added, "but of course—I'm not sure I can be much help either. I've never even heard of someone taking so many injuries before, let alone seen it. I'm not sure I can save her."

"Just give it your best, kid. That's all you can do," Gajeel offered.

Wendy gave a small nod of her head in understanding, thought it did nothing to quiet the nagging feeling at her heart that she was missing something.


	2. Returning

_The older pink haired woman was tending to her garden when she spotted the group heading towards her with a white haired teenager in tow. Sting was carrying her in his arms and despite Rogue having covered her with his cape, she shivered violently against the Light Dragon Slayer._

 _Polyusica frowned, much as she hated humans there was something different about the girl they were bringing to her. She stood from her garden and headed into her house while calling to them, "quickly. There's no time to waste."_

 _Natsu blinked before looking to Lucy, "is she actually-?"_

" _Worried? It seems so," Lucy replied._

 _Once inside of her home, Porlyusica indicated the bed which Sting readily laid the girl on._

" _Now you can leave. I'll send her to you when she's recovered," Porlyusica stated._

 _Sting, Rogue and Yukino let out a simultaneously surprised utterance of, "huh?!"_

" _I don't like humans. The less interaction I have with them, the better," Porlyusica replied as she began preparing several items for use._

 _She let out a heavy sigh before adding, "if I'm right about this girl it won't take me long to heal her. Why not go grab something to eat at the guild hall? I'll send her over there once she's no longer in danger."_

Now the three members of Sabretooth as well as the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail, Lucy and Gray sat in the guild hall. Gray was once again the victim of Juvia's undying affection and proclamations of love. Natsu was devouring his sixteenth plate while Gajeel was strumming his guitar, Levy was sitting next to him.

"So how long is it that you've been going out now?"

Lucy's question was pretty innocent, yet Sting looked to Yukino who glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and replied, "four months."

Lucy gave her fellow Celestial mage a warm and content smile, but Yukino's smile was shy and reserved. Sting had a look of disgruntlement on his face at his girlfriend's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," Yukino lied, there was definitely something wrong but not something to be discussed outside of their relationship.

Rogue kept quiet and began sketching a drawing in a small notebook.

"I wonder how that girl's doing. She was pretty bad off," Wendy wondered out loud. It was spoken concern to serve two purposes. One, to quell her own fears, and two change the subject. Sting gave the youngest Dragon Slayer a grateful smile as he attempted to console her, "she'll be alright. Porlyusica's a pretty good healer, isn't she?"

"Yeah, you're right," Wendy conceded as she finished her rice ball.

Grey looked to the doorway soon as Wendy had adverted her eyes to finish her food and spotted a white haired girl now dressed in a red halter top and denim short shorts. Around her waist was a black leather belt, she also wore red sandals on her feet and in her arms was Rogue's cape. She seemed to be scanning the guild hall with her eyes before heading over to them, and holding the article of clothing out to Rogue. She offered a kind smile as she spoke, "thank you for letting me have this, but you can have it back now."

Sting, Rogue, Yukino and Natsu all gained stunned expressions on their faces as they regarded her. Rogue wordlessly took the cape back from her but offered her a small smile in acknowledgement. The girl gave a small nod in Rogue's direction before heading out of the guild hall.

Natsu's voice broke the silence, "Where are you heading?"

"To find what I need to get home," The girl answered.

Natsu and Sting both raised an eyebrow at the answer and Sting suggested, "Why not let us help?"

"Thank you, but I couldn't impose," the girl replied in a tone that seemed almost annoyed at the mere thought of receiving help.

"You're not going to be lifting anything are ya? I'm surprised your intestines weren't spilling out," Gajeel remarked, his face conveyed an actual concern for her safety.

' _How strange, he actually reminds me of Captain Zaraki—although I could never imagine Zaraki giving that kind of concern to anyone. Not even his own Squad,_ ' she thought to herself, now she felt more aggravated than before. She curtly replied, "I'm well aware of my limits."

Sting and Rogue exchanged glances before they got up from the table and followed the girl out of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Yukino rested her elbows on the table, and her cupped her face in her opened palms, looking at Lucy.

Sting called out to the girl as they followed her, "hey! Wait up!"

Rogue travelled silently beside him, Frosch and Lector were on their heels as the group of them left the building and continued following her. Sting moved so they were a few people behind her, Rogue, Frosch and Lector took his lead. Rogue gave his partner an unamused look as he inquired, "what are we doing?"

"Something doesn't seem right. How is it that the exceeds didn't see her until she was in that kimono? None of them saw her falling—and the way she's moving now, acting as if she was never even hurt—it doesn't make sense. There's something else going on," Sting answered in a hushed tone.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch agreed.

The girl moved through the crowded market area, skillfully evading others as she journeyed. Sting and his entourage kept out of sight as if worried she had eyes at the back of her head. As she headed into the deeper part of the woods, she suddenly stopped and announced, "you can stop following me anytime now."

Sting blushed and felt himself sweating at the accusation. The girl spun around, an angry glare on her face as she regarded them and stated, "much as I appreciate your concern, it's unnecessary. I assure you, I'm well enough to hold my own if need be."

"We're a bit unsure of how that could be. You were very near death when we found you, yet here you are saying you'll find your way home alone," Rogue replied.

"I've always been able to heal fast," The girl offered with a warm smile.

"We never had a chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Sting Eucliffe, this is Rogue Cheney, Lector and Frosch," Sting introduced as he pointed to each pertaining party respectively.

The girl quirked an eyebrow as she regarded them momentarily and hesitated. Eventually she responded with, "Rin Wantanabe."

Sting gave a broad smile while he proposed, "would it be so bad if we made sure you got home safely?"

 _'You have no idea what you just asked,'_ Rin thought to herself, her grey eyes were hard as steel as she glared at the two dragon slayers and plainly repeated, "I'm fine on my own."

Rogue and Sting exchanged a quick glance before they looked back to Rin and were surprised to find she was no longer in their line of sight.


	3. You haven't changed

Rin watched from her perch on the oak tree branch while Sting and Rogue frantically searched around for her.

"I can smell her, but I don't see her," Rogue stated.

' _How could they smell me? What are they? Half human half dog? The madness of this world,_ ' Rin thought to herself as she observed the human males.

She closed her eyes momentarily as a deep seeded regret swept over her, _'I feel like I'm forgetting something vital, but for the life of me I can't begin to imagine what it could be.'_

She repositioned herself so she could stretch her legs out against the tree branch and rest with her back against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes she felt her body begin to relax into slumber, the fanning of the trees leaves providing her a sense of relief from the heat of the summer sun.

 _A slightly younger Rin laughed as she raced with the young boys, the youngest of their group was a little girl with short cut blue hair. The girl presently resided on Rin's shoulders. The boys had various hair colours, pink, blonde, and black. The pink haired boy had black eyes while the black haired boy had red eyes, the blonde boy had dark blue eyes. Chasing them was another black haired boy with red eyes._

 _Suddenly a sense of danger swept over her, she glanced behind herself and just managed to evade what appeared to be a giant Scorpion stinger by jumping to the left side, the girl still on her shoulders._

" _Rin-sama?"_

 _She glanced over, seeing the older black haired boy was watching her. She quickly took the girl off her shoulders and handed her to the boy._

" _Get them all out of here. Get back to your parents, now," Rin ordered as she kept her focus on what she now knew to be a hollow. It was shaped like a scorpion, although it was certainly large enough to rival trees in size._

 _Once she was sure the boys and the girl were out of sight, she popped a small green circular object into her mouth, and instantly her soul separated from the body she always wore when she interacted with the children._

 _She wore a modified kosode which was sleeveless, and modified hakama which gave her the appearance of wearing a mini skirt. On her right arm was a badge with the 8_ _th_ _division emblem, she steeled her eyes as she regarded the hollow. "You made a big mistake threatening these children," she growled out at the monster before her. She leapt into the air and drew a white hilted Zanpakuto with a giant cat claw as the tsuba from a white sheath at her left hip._

Rin blinked herself awake and glanced around. She could still hear Sting and Rogue searching for her. She gave an exasperated sigh and jumped down from the tree branch. Both men spun on their heels and gave stunned expressions at the sight of her before them. She met their gaze, unfaltering as she repeated, "I said it before: I'm fine on my own."

"Call me old fashioned but I don't like just leaving a girl whose been that badly beat up on her own," Sting countered.

Rin rolled her eyes, "and I thought chivalry was dead."

"Where are you trying to get to? We'll help you find your way back," Rogue offered.

"I'm not going anywhere you'd be familiar with," Rin objected.

Rogue and Sting both gave her skeptical looks while Sting shrugged, "then we'll get someone who is familiar with the place to go with you."

Rin casted an icy glare at him that he was certain would turn him into ice shards if she willed it to be so. Very calmly she repeated, "I'm not going anywhere that anyone would be familiar with."

"You say you're alright on your own, then land a few hits on one of us," Sting challenged.

"What?!"

Rin's surprise was only surpassed by Rogue's as his eyes widened at his best friend's comment. 'How many ways can this possibly go wrong? Far too many for me to count,' Rogue thought to himself.

"You say you're okay on your own. You certainly didn't look like it when we found you," Sting pressed.

"What I encountered before you found me would've torn through you and your friends like a hot knife through warm butter," Rin defended herself.

Sting smirked at her as he continued to pressure her, "so getting a hit in on one of us should be easy for you."

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance before blurting out, "you haven't changed at all Sting Eucliffe."

At this remark both Sting and Rogue paled while their eyes widened, but Rogue was the first one to speak, "I thought so. You're the girl who used to play with us when our parents were discussing things—but you haven't aged at all."

"Yes I have. I just age slower than you and everyone else here," Rin corrected. She gave an exasperated sigh as she glared the two men down before revealing, "do you get it now? None of you can follow me where I'm going because where I have to go isn't another city, or another Kingdom—it's another world."

Sting rubbed the back of his neck a little before asking, "it wouldn't be—Edolas?"

"No," Rin stated in response.

"No, where I'm from your sort of magic has never existed—Etherion doesn't exist—but there is something similar to Etherion that does exist, reiatsu. Reiatsu is the source of my power and since Etherion is similar I'm able to use Etherion to restore my power and my health rapidly. That's how Porlyusica was able to get me healed so quickly," Rin answered.

' _I'm going to have to replace their memories before I leave here now. Damn it. I was trying to avoid that,'_ she inwardly cursed herself.

"So one thing still doesn't add up. Why couldn't we find you? I had it timed so I'd be there just as you were in range for me to catch you. Yet when I got there you were nowhere to be found, not without the blood trail," Rogue asked.

"I did that intentionally. I'd hoped that you wouldn't be able to see me in that form," Rin admitted.

"'That form'? What does that mean? You're just talking in riddles now," Sting objected.

"What I am is a being that's nearly two centuries old. A being capable of defeating evil spirits so powerful that they can destroy entire buildings with minimal effort. You've seen them or heard about them without even knowing about it. Every time a human who seemed to be in perfect health dies unexpectedly, that's the work of an evil spirit I fight against. Telling you more would mean that I have to alter your memory before I leave this world," Rin cautioned.

"That's hardly an explanation," Sting growled, "you're just creating more questions."

The steel grey eyes met with the dark blue, then glanced over to the vibrant red eyes of Rogue. After a moment her eyes shifted back to Sting and stayed on him as she inquired, "you really want to know?"

Both men nodded while Frosch clung to Rogue's leg, hiding behind him. Lector stood watching Rin as if mesmerized by her.

"Then I'll tell you; I'm a Death God," Rin confessed.


	4. Invitation

AN: Just throwing this out there, if anyone would like to create a book cover for this story, let me know in the reviews. I can barely manage to draw stick figures. Also sorry it's been so long since I updated this. Work has been hectic, I started a side job, and on top of all of that ended up very sick over the Christmas Holidays. I'm still recovering from that.

* * *

"— _I'm a Death God."_

The words reverberated within the ears of the twin Dragon Slayers of Sabretooth, while Sting's jaw gaped Rogue kept his expression stoic and pensive. After a while Lector asked, "what kind of magic does that give you?"

"It isn't 'magic', per se, though I do use a form of combat that is akin to what you would call 'magic'. It's my occupation. You go to school to learn to control your Death God abilities, but one cannot simply learn to be a Death God. You either possess the talent for it or you do not," Rin answered in a casual tone.

She eyed Sting and Rogue, before revealing, "You're Dragon Slayers. However Dragons died out four hundred years ago. Which is why you were able to see me. The Celestial mages as well, since their Celestial spirits are similar to me it would be logical that they'd be able to as well—however the demon slayer—he's the one that makes me curious."

Rogue locked his eyes on her while he inquired, "why is that?"

"Normal humans cannot see me in that form. It's why I went and got my gigai so that I could be seen and receive medical attention," the white haired woman explained.

"What's a 'gigai'? I've never heard of that," Sting demanded.

Rin pointed to herself while explaining, "this is a gigai. A fake body. I was in this world once before. I possess the knowledge to build a gigai and so I did while I was here the first time. It's designed to age as I would. Within it, ordinary people can see me and interact with me just as they would do with anyone else."

"So what kind of power does being a death god give you? Some kind of death magic? That seems like it would be illegal magic," Sting speculated.

Rin sweat dropped at the conclusion the blonde Dragon Slayer had arrived at as she agreed, "you aren't joking. The very concept should be illegal. As I've previously said, I'm not a mage."

The two Dragon Slayers stood with confused expressions for a moment before Lector asked, "so if you're not a mage, what are you?"

"A being with powers," Rin answered as simply as possibly.

"Fro thinks so too," Frosch chimed in.

Rin smiled at the green exceed wearing the pink frog suit. She gently knelt down in front of Frosch as she remarked, "you're a cutie."

The corners of Rogue's mouth tugged slightly upwards forming a discrete smile as he regarded his companion and inquired, "what do you say, Frosch?"

"Frosch thinks lady is cute too," Frosch answered.

Rin covered her mouth as she giggled, _'oh wow! It's like one of the kids back home. Too adorable.'_

"Not quite," Lector and the Twin Dragon Slayers replied in unison.

Sting regarded the girl for a while longer before he paled and he pointed a finger at her, "I remember you! When we were kids. We used to call you 'Lexi'."

Rogue blinked, and fixed his gaze on the girl. Rin gave a small shrug of her shoulders as she spoke an observation, "well, I guess that just means I can't modify your memory once I leave again."

Sting and Rogue stood dumbstruck before Rogue confessed, "I thought you'd died—the day you told us to run. You've barely aged."

Rin looked to Rogue with a stern glare while she stated, "If I reveal any more information to you, Rogue Cheney, I'm afraid I really would have to harm you. My kind operate in secret for a reason. If people knew the dangers they face by just being alive—if they knew the kind of after life that awaited them based solely on the choices they make in this life—we'd have absolute chaos and anarchy. To prevent that—we're a secret society. One that will usually modify the memories of those who do see us and discover what we are. I tried to do that to all of you before I left, but it seems it wasn't very effective. That only confirms what I suspect about Reiatsu and Etherion. Those with high levels of Reiatsu are immune to the memory modification. As you're both Dragon Slayers - the fact that you have immense levels of Etherion is not surprising."

She now was met with four confused faces who all had their gazes locked on her. She gave a small smile and turned so her back was to them before concluding, "it doesn't matter. All you really need to know is even though I'd normally modify your memories, I wouldn't be able to."

Sting blinked repeatedly before asking, "wait a minute, does that mean you're a dragon slayer as well?"

"I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer, actually," Rin admitted with a nonchalant expression while she glanced at her nails. Ideally she thought to herself, _'I wonder if I can get any decent makeup in this world?'_

Rogue kept quiet as he observed her, while he didn't see any physical injuries currently on her he was curious as to why she had a choker on her neck. He'd seen a pink scarf wrapped around her neck when she was falling earlier.

Lector however was the one to ask, "so you can actually heal from anything? No matter how bad the injury is?"

The question was met with a cold glare in silent warning from the white haired young woman as her power leaked out from her as a cautionary sign.

"Uhh—I get the feeling you don't want to answer," Lector concluded.

"Good guess," Rin confirmed with an edge to her voice that made the twin Dragon Slayers shiver.

"Let's go to our guild hall," Sting invited as he turned towards Sabretooth. He smirked when he heard the female's stomach growl before adding, "if nothing else, you can get some food there."

"You wouldn't want to see how much I eat after being that injured," Rin muttered.

"Can't be any worse than Sting during the eating contests we have," the red furred exceed jested. This earned a small giggle from the girl who looked to the two men with a small shrug of her shoulders as she resigned herself, "I guess it would be better to have a safe place to sleep. It'll take me a while to build the device that'll let me go home."

Rogue's voice reached her ears with the inquiry, "Why did you end up here anyway?"

"A strong, evil spirit had escaped my world, and came here. Why here? I don't know. I knew I couldn't let it get away, so I pursued it," Rin answered as simply as she would if someone had asked about the weather.

Sting blinked as he looked back to her while asking, "and it injured you that much? You sure you're not exaggerating about your strength?"

Rin met his gaze and held it as she answered, "I'd rather face three dragons on my own than go solo against one of those things—but I had little choice. My kind do not frequent this world very often, and certainly not the high ranked officers. It'd be months, or even years before anyone with sufficient skill was dispatched here. I couldn't risk it. I swore an oath when I became a Death God, to put all human life before my own. I will live that oath to my final breath."


	5. Friendly Dragon Slayers

Just throwing this out there, if someone would like to do a BleachXFairytail RP with me, let me know and I'll send you the invite code. RPs actually do help me come up with ideas for my stories and keep in a creative mode, although I don't take actual scenes from the RP. Yes I know this chapter is outrageously short—but the next one will be better.

* * *

The two dragon slayers sipped on their cups of tea while waiting for the white haired young woman to finish her sixth bowl of tamagodon in the Sabretooth mess hall. _'She really was hungry,'_ Rogue thought to himself as he finished his beverage, setting the cup down. Frosch blinked while Lector's eye twitched a little before he blurted out, "where are you putting it all?"

Rin stopped momentarily to glare at the red exceed. Sting just chuckled as he regarded Lector and answered, "she used up quite a bit of her power, I'd guess. You know how we get when we use up our magic energy-give me food and I don't care what. I just want to eat!"

Rin finished the sixth bowl, setting it down and drank down a bit of water before answering, "that's almost true. I don't eat red meats. I'll eat anything except that. No point anyways, it'll come right back up."

' _That's good to know,'_ the shadow dragon slayer thought to himself. Sting nodded in acknowledgement as he added, "Alright… and I guess you also eat ice as well?"

Rin raised an eyebrow at the question, "I'm sure you eat anything white."

She glanced at Rogue, "and shadows?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of Rogue's mouth.

' _So strange, in some ways he reminds me—'_ she stopped her thought process and forced a smile to her face before asking, "so what is there to do around here?"

"I'm thinking aside from the food situation there's something else we need to address before we do anything else," Sting stated in response.

Rogue seemingly knew exactly what the guild master was thinking and nodded in agreement. At this Rin gave a small giggle and asked, "are the two of you telepathic or something?"

"When you've been friends as long as we have, you don't always need words," Sting confirmed.

"Hmm," Rin answered. _'I miss having that bond with someone,'_ she admitted to herself.

"You got any friends like that back home?"

Sting's question was barely heard by the young woman who found herself lost in thought, she gained a saddened expression as she truthfully answered, "I had someone like that- they passed away."

"Huh? You mean that—" Rogue couldn't figure out how to word his question without drawing attention to her secret in the guild hall.

"Yes. Like everyone else, if we're ill enough, old enough, or injured badly enough we can still die," Rin confirmed in a hushed voice so only those at the table would hear.

Rogue blinked a little before standing up and gesturing for the others to follow him. Rin looked to Sting with raised eyebrows before standing up and following the shadow dragon slayer, Sting, Frosch and Lector following behind her.

Rogue lead them down a hallway, and then ducked into one room, the others followed him in and Rogue closed the door, locking it before inquiring to Rin, "Does that mean that Death Gods are also born?"

Rin nearly laughed but nodded in agreement, "yes, some are. Some are former humans who passed away in a living world. If I had to guess I'd say there's more Death Gods that come from Earthland than anywhere else—primarily because of the amount of mages here."

Sting smirked and chuckled which caused the female to cast her gaze in his direction. The White dragon slayer shrugged his shoulders a little as he answered her silent question with, "I just think it's funny that one day we could be just like you."

A sly smirk tugged at the corner of Rin's lips, "I very much doubt you could be _just_ like me, Sting Eucliffe."

A much simpler question was asked by a sweet gentle voice, "Fro doesn't understand, how come Rogue and Sting used to call you Lexi?"

Rin cleared her throat and gave a slightly awkward cough a pink huge tinted her cheeks as she responded, "well—you see my name is rather extravagant. Lexi is one of the many nicknames I prefer, back home it's easier for people to call me 'Rin', as that is a Japanese name. My full name is Alexandrina Hisana Yachiru Wantanbe. So evidently back home I just have people call me Rin… here, call me Rin, call me Lexi, call me Alex- I don't care- although do _not_ call me Alexandrina or you'll loathe ever finding out that little gem about me."

Rogue gave a small chuckle of amusement, "I suppose in a way, similar to how I used to go by Ryos."

"Yes, although I always knew that your name was 'Rogue'," Rin confirmed.

"Well anyways, let's go shopping," Sting announced.

Rin froze while her eyes widened in horror and inwardly panicked, _'shopping? With what?! I don't have any money in this world!'_

"Yeah, great idea! I wanna look for a new vest," Lector exclaimed excitedly.

"Fro wants to shop too," Frosch added.

Rogue noticed Rin's disquieted expression and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he assured her, "don't worry. You saved us years ago. The least we can do in return is buy you a few things."

"You've already done a lot for me. More than I'm used to," Rin whispered in embarrassment before quickly stating, "I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Don't be silly! It's our treat," Sting dismissed the offer, agreeing with Rogue.

"What if your girlfriend gets jealous?"

"Yukino isn't the kind to get jealous," Sting answered.

 _'I've heard that one before,'_ Rin thought to herself.


	6. How to tame a dragon slayer

Rin laid on Rogue's bed in the Sabretooth guild hall. The twin Dragons had noticed her getting a bit bleary eyed and suggested she take a nap before they go out. Not having a room assigned to her yet, Rogue offered up his bed since they were already in his room. Right now he and Sting occupied a black leather couch in the room quietly playing a card game with their exceeds while the Death God slumbered. Occassionally Rogue or Sting would glance over at her to check and make sure she was still sleeping soundly. About an hour in however, Rogue stood up from his seat on the couch and slowly made his way over to the woman. Her breath was coming out in small puffs like the temperature in the room had gone down. Glancing around he noticed that Sting, Frosch and Lector were all shivering and he took note that he was feeling a bit of a chill to the room as well. He noted how her white hair and pale complexion was in stark contrast of the black comforter and pillow case, the bedsheet and fitted sheet actually matched her hair perfectly.

"No—no stop! No," Rin murmured as her brow knitted and her facial muscles became taunt. Rogue blinked before gently reaching a hand out towards her, then stopping—if she could drop the temperature in the room, could she hurt him unintentionally?

"Lexi," he called to her softly.

"No—don't do it. Don't go," the woman whimpered, her hand reaching out. Rogue gently grasped her hand and held it, hoping to provide some comfort to the woman. Sting had now come over as well and was at her legs, gently shaking them with one arm while he called to her, "Lexi?"

Rin began to toss a little as her dream seemed to worsen before she shot up in bed and screamed out. Instantly Rogue had grasped her shoulders as if to steady her in reality. "You're in Sabretooth. Whatever it was you were dreaming, it isn't real," he soothed.

"Yes it is—it's very real. It'll never change," Rin whispered, her head lowering. Rogue was about to say something when Sting caught his attention and he watched his friend in rubbed the back of his neck before heading out of the room while excusing himself with, "I'll see if Yukino has some clothes you can borrow. What you're wearing it—looks like something out of a history book."

Rogue looked back to Rin and was startled to see that tears were dropping down onto the comforter through her fingers which were pressed tightly together and both of her hands were pressed firmly over her eyes. Rogue contemplated for a moment before sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her into his body, his larger frame embracing her smaller body.

 _'What happened Lexi? I hope you'll tell us,'_ He silently wondered as the woman shifted so her face was buried into his shirt. He took the opportunity to bring his other hand up to her hair, gently stroking the snow white locks.

Three hours later, Rin glanced down at the sundress that Yukino had given her. It was very bulky on the petite girl and hung loosely in all the wrong places. The scorned look on Yukino's face as she handed the article to Rin and the death glare that followed had turned even the Death God's blood to ice. It wasn't like she'd asked herself! Nor had she really given much thought to Sting saying he'd ask Yukino to lend her something to wear, she thought he'd just been making up an excuse to leave the room. She looked as if she was swimming in the capped sleeved dress, not to mention star designs weren't really her thing but she understood Yukino's enjoyment of them as she was a celestial mage. The dress its self was a nice shade of pale blue although the reaper would've preferred red or pink, even still she was grateful that it meant she could now go shopping for clothes of her own. Now they were standing outside of a clothing shop, and Rin was hesitant to enter.

"Hey! What a surprise meeting you guys here," a familiar male voice greeted them. The trio turned to find Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Rin relaxed a little as Sting, Rogue, Natsu and Lucy accompanied her as she searched through the shops. Suddenly as Rin was browsing through some tank tops, Lucy's voice questioned, "are you sure you want to stay at Sabretooth?"

Rin offered a soft smile as she answered, "I like Fairy Tail, don't get me wrong. It's a good guild, and one of the oldest ones with the strongest mages of legend associated with it. That said, there's something about Sabretooth just feels like home in a sense. Fairy Tail has a nice family dynamic to it in that you never really have to face anything alone—but for me there's more to home than just that, you know?"

Lucy gave small shrug as she responded with, "I guess—but then I guess being in military you're more used to brutes and power driven individuals."

"You're correct," Rin confirmed, appreciating Lucy's creative discretion about her true status.

Across from them sitting on a bench, three Dragon Slayers were sitting, waiting for the girls and Natsu was listening to the nightmare that Rin had before coming out to the shop.

"I wonder what she was dreaming about," Rogue wondered out loud.

"She likely lost someone close to her," Natsu stated.

"How can you be so sure?" The other men weren't exactly asking about Rin anymore.

"Look, long story short, there's a girl in Fairy Tail called Lisanna, we were really close childhood friends. She went with her siblings, MiraJane and Elfman on a mission and we thought she died—turned out she somehow ended up in Edolas. So when the rest of Magnolia ended up there a while back, she ended up coming back home too," Natsu explained, he hesitated before admitting, "—but there were a few years we really thought she was dead. I'd have nightmares around the anniversary—always the same thing—a giant monkey in the forest threatening her and I was powerless to protect her. Something really bad would've happened if Gildarts hadn't stepped in and saved her—I guess I had that nightmare each year because I felt like I should've been there to protect her that day."

The other two were silent for long time, long enough to watch both girls go into change rooms and emerge to show off their outfits to each other, go back in and change and repeat twice.

Sting let his gaze meet the carpeted floor before he voiced his thoughts, "I think whoever it was she lost—she was there when it happened. Going by her body language and what she said. I can't imagine losing someone close to me right in front of my eyes—I thought I'd lost Lector during the Grand Magic Games, that was bad enough."

Rogue nodded solemnly listening to the other two with him.

"Remind me why we're here? This is boring," Natsu complained.

"Because you wanted to spend time with Lucy and Rin has no Jewel to pay for her clothes herself," Rogue pointed out.

"Shut up," Natsu growled out at the comment about Lucy.

Natsu looked to Sting before asking, "And why'd you come along instead of Yukino?"

"Let's just say Yukino isn't too fond of Rin," Sting suggested.

"Got your eye on the new girl huh?"

Sting choked on air and sputtered out, "As if! I'm not that kind of guy."

"Then why's your girl getting jealous? Doesn't happen for just no reason at all," Natsu pressed.

"Oh I'll throw down with you, Dragneel," Sting warned.

"Bring it on. I'd rather a fight to sitting around," Natsu challenged.

"Well look at this. Boys letting their hormones get the best of them and me without a water hose," Rin's unamused voice lamented, cutting through the bickering between the two Dragon Slayers.

The two feuding men gained stone faced expressions as they turned their heads to see two irritated women who looked like they were ready to throw both of the Dragon Slayers onto the fastest train they could find going on a six day trip.

Rin tentatively brought a fingertip to her chin before voicing her thoughts, "correct me if I'm wrong Lucy, but don't Dragon Slayers have a common weakness—what is it again—motion sickness?"

At the mentioning of their shared fault both Natsu and Sting gained a bluish hue to their face.

"Mhmm, and there's a train heading out of Fiore in about an hour… we could knock them out and stick them on that train," Lucy recommended.

Suddenly their tinge of queasiness became full blown nausea, each of them swallowing harshly as bile began to creep up their throats.

"Oh you're right – that's what a six day ride? And it's supposed to be the fastest train to date, I bet that would make the ride extra rickety and bumpy," Rin pressed.

"NO!" Natsu and Sting screamed, each grasping at their hair in terror.

Rin gained a smirk on her face, "then you'll both simmer down or I will make it reality."

"Yes ma'am," they replied in unison from the ground, their eyes conveying the dizziness they'd imagined from such a train ride.

' _And he's supposed to be our fearless Guild Master,'_ Rogue mused to himself inwardly chuckling, he noticed the clothing items in Rin's arms.

"I take it you've made your selections," He observed. Rin nodded in affirmation as she bit her lip nervously, the shadow dragon slayer rose from his seat and headed over to the checkout clerk, with Rin walking next to him.

Lucy cleared her throat before inquiring, "Hey Sting, are you really okay with Rogue paying for Rin's clothes?"

Sting was instantly on his feet and racing after his two guildmates.

Lucy giggled to herself before she turned her gaze to Natsu and wondered out loud, "Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Please don't throw me on a train," the still dizzily nauseous fire dragon slayer begged.

"That's one way to make Natsu stop being a hot head," Happy observed.


End file.
